


longing for your heart

by dyodyo



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Self-Indulgent, Soft Boys, Suggestive Themes, jealous heechul, kyung-hoon comforts heechul, lapslock, mentions of sam okyere, mentions of so yoo-jin, oppa as an endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyodyo/pseuds/dyodyo
Summary: so what kyung-hoon's ears turned red every time sam looked at him?it didn't matter when heechul was the only one kyung-hoon would kiss like they were soulmates (oh so good, wonderfully comforting, and delicately in love), the two of them fitting perfectly together.





	longing for your heart

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: [you already have it]  
> -the lyrics come from kyung-hoon’s song “love you” give it a listen  
> -let me know if there are any mistakes so i can fix them  
> -warnings: cursing, sexual themes (no actual smut), possible ooc-ness, none of this is true it's all fake!!

“you were flirting a lot with our guest today.” said heechul, flipping through his magazine, only stopping to look at girl group photo shoots that caught his eye.

kyung-hoon paid his tone no mind, “with so yoo-jin?” he tapped away at his phone, probably playing a game heechul had shown him last week.

heechul huffed and flipped a page aggressively.

“with sam.”

“i dunno,” kyung-hoon paused, staring off into space, “he made me feel shy.”

“shy?” heechul asked incredulously. “why would you feel shy?”

“what’s up with these questions, heechulie?” kyungsoo-hoon turned to heechul, frowning at his boyfriend’s hunched shoulders.

“it’s nothing,” he mumbled. stupid ssamja.

the magazine pages were beginning to tear with how forcefully heechul was turning them.

fucking sam okyere and his ability to make kyung-hoon blush on command or whatever the fuck. bastard.

to be honest, heechul hated himself a little bit for being so jealous over someone who kyung-hoon had no real interest in or connection to.

having these insecurities so late in the game was ridiculous—they’d been together for two years now, the best relationship the either of them had been in. heechul basically worshipped, albeit indirectly, the ground kyung-hoon walked on; he gave him pecks before leaving for a schedule, brought food back afterwards, massaged his wrists when kyung-hoon gamed for too long, made him tea for those days when his throat was bothering him.

heechul let out a breath. he willed himself to relax, the thoughts of kyung-hoon calming him down.

it’s not like their relationship was one sided. kyung-hoon did the same for him. he showed heechul how much he loved him every day they were together. he’d make sure that any food originally served hot was cool enough for heechul to eat comfortably, that everything was tidy in their apartment, and he’d send texts throughout the day so heechul wouldn’t feel lonely. and when heechul got back from an exhausting day, he’d offer to massage his swollen leg and fix a relaxing bath for him. beyond that, he’d occasionally call heechul oppa because kyung-hoon knew that heechul loved the way he said it as an endearment.

(kyung-hoon even took care of heechul whenever he saw (or felt) how “healthy” heechul was in the morning. not that kyung-hoon ever complained, in fact, he almost always volunteered to finish the job with a blowjob.)

he tapped his foot, overwhelmed by everything whirling in his mind. kyung-hoon tapped away, still frowning in concern. (kyung-hoon was good at giving heechul space to sulk when he needed to.)

abruptly - “yah! min kyung-hoon! pay attention to me when i’m jealous!”

kyung-hoon flipped his phone screen down and reached over to grab hold of one of heechul’s hands. “jealous? of what?”

“you called sam cute and you flirted with him the entire time.” he pouted, turning away from kyung-hoon. he felt stupid now, considering everything that his hoonie would only do for him and no one else. (he still let kyung-hoon hold his hand because it was extremely comforting to have physical contact with him. god, heechul fucking loved this man.)

“what?” asked kyung-hoon, eyebrows coming together in a V.

“your ears turned red!” heechul shouted bitterly.

“because i was nervous. you know i’m shy, jagiya.” kyung-hoon stroked heechul’s knuckles with his thumb.

“you never do that for me.”

“my-my ears turned red when you held my hand when i was playing the red ear character.”

“but you did it way more this time,” pouted heechul.

“jagi, my ears always have a tint of red to them when i’m with you.” kyung-hoon kisses heechul’s knuckles. “it’s-it’s uh like, i try stopping my heart but i can’t. i love you, i love you. again today. again tomorrow.” kyung-hoon sang.

heechul’s face softened at hearing his words. he reached for kyung-hoon’s other hand. “ahh ssamja, when did you become so smooth?”

“you think i wouldn’t have picked up any of your playboy tendencies by now, oppa?” teases kyung-hoon with a sly smile.

“brat. you still fell in love with me.” heechul whispers into kyung-hoon’s ear. he’s close enough to kiss him, to show him how much he loves his never-lying ears.

he didn’t think anyone could be this close to him, taking up this much space in his heart.

“why-why are you doing this now?” kyung-hoon’s eyes fluttered shut while he focuses on heechul’s body pressed against his.

“i want a kiss, jagiya,” whispered heechul as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

they sway to the rhythm only they can hear.

maybe it’s their heartbeats becoming one. they do always claim to be of one body and one soul. although, that could mean more than one thing when it comes to the two of them.

“wasn’t me saying ‘your type, beautiful, and a doll’ to you enough for one day?”

“it only made me want to kiss you more because of how cute you said it. i don’t think you understand, kyung-hoon, how much i love you. care for you. all i want to do is show you how deep it runs.” heechul nudged his nose against kyung-hoon’s.

kyung-hoon let out a shaky breath. (oh god, he loves kim heechul. kyung-hoon thinks he’ll buy rings like his mom told him to. buy rings and get married.)

(it’s not their first time kissing, but...every time with heechul is like the first: warm, passionate, loving. kyung-hoon’s heart aches for it.)

“do-do you want a real kiss?”

“i’ll close my eyes.”

it took a few unbearable seconds before heechul felt kyung-hoon’s fingers brush against his cheeks, delicate and loving, as if he was thinking about dropping to his knees and worshipping heechul.

(he wouldn’t mind at all if it involved kyung-hoon’s talented mouth and some hair pulling; it wouldn’t be the first time it happened in their dressing room either. it was super hot how kyung-hoon could easily turn the dial between blushing bride and let’s-have-sex-right-here-right-now-take-off-your-pants-heechul.)

he could feel kyung-hoon’s breath on him, kyung-hoon’s nose against his own.

“kiss me. please.”

“will you fall in love with me?”

heechul’s heart was beating painfully for his love. “i already have, kyung-hoonie.”

“then let’s get married,” murmured kyung-hoon.

and then, kyung-hoon kissed heechul—leaving him beautifully breathless, completely enchanted by everything kyung-hoon.

(it was an odd feeling; heechul’s glossy lips kissing kyung-hoon’s chapped ones, but it was familiar—comforting. and damn, kyung-hoon smelled amazing, like freshly bloomed flowers. and god, he was soft and squishy in the best way ever. he wanted to stay in this moment forever; forever wrapped in kyung-hoon’s presence, never feeling tired because he was next to the person who made everything better.

heechul felt the ache that was in his chest ease away, leaving him craving for more of kyung-hoon. he wanted to be completely swallowed up by him, forever with kyung-hoon.)

it was a whirlwind of soft and warm and excitement. it was love so deep that it was overwhelmingly good.

with swollen, bitten lips, heechul whispered, “september it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> [...]  
> (he wondered if his boyfriend would protest against having sex in their waiting room again.)
> 
> -these brats are so cute w each other  
> -inspired by ep 129 when mkh was so frickin soft saying “your type, beautiful, a doll”  
> -it's been a while since i've written anything (march) so thanks kyungchul for being cute  
> -twitter: [smol a](https://twitter.com/zestytexter)


End file.
